Affection paternel
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Bien que Gabriel finisse toujours le travail tard, il passait chaque soir dans la chambre de son fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme il le faisait quand Adrien était plus petit.


**Titre :** Affection paternel

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Bien que Gabriel finisse toujours le travail tard, il passait chaque soir dans la chambre de son fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme il le faisait quand Adrien était plus petit.

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un autre petit OS, centré sur Gabriel, qui traînait dans mon fichier d'idées mais que je n'avais pas continué ni même terminé. Mais en relisant un peu l'idée, j'ai eue une soudaine inspiration et motivation et... nous voilà ici. x)_

 _Avant de commencer votre lecture, j'aimerais vous tenir un petit peu la jambe pour vous faire part de mon avis concernant le personnage de « Gabriel », qui est souvent représenter comme étant un vrai connard envers son fils. Et c'est vrai que parfois, on se dit que c'est un peu ce qui défini le personnage. Je suis d'accord que c'est une homme ferme et distant mais quoi qu'on en dise, je pense personnellement que cela reste tout de même un père qui aime profondément Adrien, même s'il ne le montre pas souvent ou fait souvent des choix drastiques pour son fils. Parce que, malgré tout, nous avons eu des moments d'inquiétude et d'affection, comme nous avons pu le voir dans Jacky ou Pire Noël. Et je trouve ça vraiment sympa de ne pas avoir dépeint Gabriel **uniquement** comme un homme froid et absent._

 _Après, concernant les couples avec le personnage de Gabriel, il y en a très peu et je vous avoue ne pas aimé trop le couple Gabriel/Nathalie et encore moins le Gabriel/Marinette (si si, je vous assure, j'ai déjà vue ce couple dans la liste des fictions anglaises et ça m'a grave choquée xD).  
Mais pour parler de son shipping avec Nathalie, perso je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce couple, même si je tiens à préciser que je le respecte malgré ça et que j'ai même lue deux-trois fictions sur eux. Mais pour moi, Gabriel reste et restera toujours fidèle à sa femme. Je ne le vois clairement pas refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ou Nathalie. Et puis zut, le patron et la secrétaire c'est tellement cliché ! XD Il doit rester « veuf » et célibataire toute sa vie, na ! lol_

 _En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense du personnage, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis le concernant, si vous le souhaitez, c'est toujours cool de savoir comment les autres fans voient tel ou tel personnage. ^^_

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographes, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)_

* * *

Gabriel soupira profondément, retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur son bureau infesté de papiers, et ferma les paupières en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Enfermé depuis la fin de soirée dans son bureau, il était plongé dans la paperasse et n'avait pas eu un moment de répit. Une œillade à son ordinateur lui indiqua qu'il était déjà minuit et demie.

L'homme retenu un autre soupir et décida qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller se coucher. D'autant plus que, s'il se souvenait bien, Nathalie lui avait dit qu'il avait une importante réunion demain matin et qu'il devait se lever tôt.

Il remit donc ses lunettes sur son nez, rassembla les différents papiers éparpillés un peu partout pour en faire des piles propres, éteignit son ordinateur, rangea sa chaise roulante, et quitta son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Marchant silencieusement dans le couloir, mains liés dans le bas de son dos, Gabriel descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée qui donnait accès à la chambre d'Adrien.

Avec prudence, il poussa la porte qui émit un léger grincement et entra à l'intérieur.

La chambre était pratiquement plongée dans le noir. Le reflet de la lune éclairait un bout de la pièce et Gabriel pouvait entre le doux ronflement de son fils endormi à quelques mètres de là.

Malgré la taille gigantesque et le fait que les femmes de ménage ouvrent régulièrement les fenêtres, la chambre de son fils conservait toujours une odeur de fromage. C'était plutôt étrange qu'Adrien ait une soudaine addiction au fromage depuis cette année, mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'il mange du camembert plutôt qu'il soit obsédé par des choses malsaines tel que l'alcool ou la drogue. Et puis, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir ses pêchés mignons, aussi bizarre soient-ils.

Gabriel se dirigea ensuite vers son fils et, sans faire le moindre bruit, s'assied au bord de son lit. Adrien bougea brièvement sous les couvertures mais ne se réveilla pas.

En observant le visage de son fils qui commençait déjà à s'affiner avec l'âge, l'homme désira égoïstement qu'il ne grandisse pas si vite et qu'il reste encore un enfant un peu plus longtemps.

Le créateur de mode voulut apercevoir les yeux de son fils, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis un moment. Les moments où les deux hommes se voyaient étaient rare ces temps-ci, et lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Adrien, parfois les yeux du garçon luisaient d'espoir ou semblaient affamés d'amour. D'autres fois, c'était la tristesse et la déception qui passaient dans son regard -le plus souvent lorsqu'il lui refusait une demande. Et parfois, lorsque le blond laissait éclater ses émotions, c'était la colère qui jaillissaient de ses magnifiques orbes vertes.

 _Ses yeux verts et sa chevelure doré qu'il avait hérité de sa mère..._ , pensa-t-il en posant doucement une main sur la tête de son garçon.

Les traits d'Adrien se détendirent au fur et à mesure que son père lui caressait les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il était petit, et l'homme se demanda alors depuis combien de temps leur relation s'était mise à se détériorer avant que la réponse ne s'impose d'elle-même :

Depuis la disparition de sa femme...

Gabriel s'était plongé à fond dans son métier pour subvenir a leurs besoins et garder la tête haute malgré ce drame familial. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps avec son fils, -même si le souhait était bien présent.

Mais le travail nécessitait des sacrifices. Et Gabriel espérait qu'Adrien pourrait comprendre que s'il était souvent absent et faisait preuve de fermeté, c'était pour son bien.

Gabriel ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils qui grogna aussitôt en tournant la tête de l'autre côté. A cet instant, le flash d'un petit garçon recroquevillé dans son lit d'enfant apparu dans l'esprit du père de famille, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Le corps d'Adrien bougea une nouvelle fois sous les draps, et il sut qu'il était temps de partir avant que son fils ne se réveille et ne manque ses heures de sommeil par sa faute.

Doucement, avec précaution, le créateur de mode se redressa du lit, et se dirigea en silence vers la sortie de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il referma soigneusement la porte dans un petit cliquetis, et partit rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Son doux rituel nocturne était achevé, Adrien était en sécurité, et Gabriel pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Adrien accusa Plagg de s'être frotter contre sa tête pendant la nuit, le Kwami assura que ce n'était pas lui et ajouta que c'était son vieux paternel qui était venu dans la chambre.

Mais le blondinet n'en crut pas un traître mot.


End file.
